


Happy Birthday, Zayn!

by MGirl112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Bromance, M/M, Post-Zayn One Direction, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl112/pseuds/MGirl112
Summary: Zayn thought he'd be alone for his birthday. But the boys proved him wrong by bringing him a special surprise.Happy Bday, Zayn!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh btw it's my bday too lol. Zayn and I share a birthday, and let me just say that I have never been prouder to share my day with anyone else. :)

"I'm so sorry I can't be there, babe. But you know how important this is to me."

"It's okay, Gigi. I get it. Have fun, I'll see you soon," He hung up.

Zayn exhaled solemnly. _"Great,"_ he thought to himself, irritably. _"How sad is this? It's my birthday, and none of my friends, family, not even my own girlfriend can be here with me. Wow. What a great way to start off 2017."_

He sighed once again. A strong pang of loneliness hit his stomach, making his heart sink. He missed it so much.

Zayn missed having the boys around. His four best friends, always by his side. Louis, Liam, Harry, Niall... he hadn't seen them in such a long time, and he really missed the company. Now that he was going solo, performing and writing was so much more difficult, and way less fun. He couldn't possibly count how many live gigs he had ended up canceling because of nerves, and as a result, leaving so many fans disappointed. Damn anxiety. It was so much easier to cope with when his friends were around.

Of course, it's not like the boys would like to see him anyways. They didn't exactly end on the best terms...

********

**_I guess I never explained why I left, it was for this moment to be given the opportunity to show you who I really am! #real music_ **

_Louis scoffed. He looked up from his laptop with an irritated expression. "Really, Zayn? #Realmusic? Well, then. I'm so very sorry that our style of song isn't 'real' enough for you. Like, what is that supposed to mean?" Louis snapped, more than annoyed._

_Zayn was taken aback in his friend's abrupt change in attitude. "Oh come on, you didn't really think I meant it, did you? Why would I say something like that? It was just management feeding the words to me."_

_"How am I supposed to believe that? Seeing as how distant you act in interviews and such. I wouldn't be surprised if you really DID want to leave the band!" He barked back._

_Zayn winced at his harsh words. "You know that's not true, Louis! It isn't my choice to go! They're making me! If I could stay, I would. In a second!" He defended himself. "It's just like when Management forces you and Harry apart!"_

_"Don't you bring my fucking boyfriend into this, Malik," Louis sneered. And, as of right on cue, Harry poked his head into the doorway._

_"Hey, what are you guys fighting about-"_

_"Zayn's being a fucking prick," Louis snapped. The words left a wound on Zayn's heart, but at the moment, he was too angry to feel it or notice._

_"You don't mean that," he muttered in reply. "You don't mean what your saying! I know you don't! Because I know you, Louis! And I know that you would never act like such a dick head unless you didn't realize it!" He yelled._

_"You know what!?" Louis yelled back. "Maybe it's a good thing that you're leaving the band! Because at least then I won't need to put up with your dumb-ass attitude any longer!" He screamed, his face red with fury._

_Hearing the commotion from across the hall, Niall and Liam cautiously walked in. "Guys? What's going on-"_

_"Well, then! If you really want me to go, then maybe I should!" Zayn retorted._

_"GUYS!" Liam barked from the side. "I think this is going way too far-"_

_"Don't let the door hit your pretty, perky little ass on the way out!" Louis sassed._

_"You're a fucking bastard," Zayn insulted, tears threatening to spill out._

_"Guys, shUT THE HELL UP!!" Harry, Niall, and Liam called out, catching the two boys' attention. "You two need to calm the fuck down. Okay? We can't be a functioning band if you guys are bickering like children!" Liam chastised._

_"Oh, but didn't you hear? Zaynie here isn't part of the band anymore. He's leaving," Louis told them, still glaring at Zayn with anger._

_"You're leaving the band?" Harry asked, saddened but shocked. "Why?"_

_"Wait. Management never told you?" Zayn asked confusedly._

_"Nah, mate," Niall replied. "Harry was sick, and the car that Liam and I were riding in got stuck in traffic. I think Louis was the only one there. Obviously, he didn't take it too well."_

_"I'm so sorry," Zayn apologized, saddened as well. "I...I thought you knew. I'm-I'm really sorry..."_

_"Yeah, you should be. How could you keep that from us?" Louis continued to bicker. "I guess you're just as secretive as always. Is there anything else that we should know about?"_

_"Louis, what the hell?" Zayn barked back._

_"You're always so fucking distant. You hiding anything else, Malik? Huh? Anymore secrets?"_

_"Louis, stop," Harry tried to intervene._

_"You know what, I'm over this!" Zayn yelled, causing everyone to stop. "Even if it isn't my choice to leave, maybe I don't want to be here! At least I won't have to bicker with you guys all the time!"_

_Louis' face dropped. "Zayn, wait!-"_

_"See you guys," Zayn emotionlessly waved then goodbye, and drove off._

********

And he hadn't seen them since. No one had bothered to contact him, and he had never reached out to them, either.

He wished he could take it back. All the terrible things he had said. Every single one. Maybe then they'd at least still be friends. And he wouldn't be alone at his house, reliving bad memories like an emo teenager.

The only other option that there seemed to be was to drink. I mean, he had nothing else to do. Zayn stood up, and faced to door, ready to get wasted, when-

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Zayn groaned. He turned around, heading to his bedroom. Who could possibly be here at this time-

"Oi, Zayn! Open up, Mate!"

He perked his head up at the voice. He knew that Mullinger accent anywhere. Rushing to the door, he looked through the peephole. And there it was:

Niall, Liam, Harry, and Louis. Standing outside him door, bottles in hand. Probably freezing.

"C'mon, Malik! We're freezing our arses off out here!" Liam laughed. "Let us in!"

Zayn reached for the doorknob, but hesitated. Would they really want to see him?

**_Louis' P.O.V._ **

"Do you think he's home?" Harry asked. "He's not answering."

"Just wait. He'll come," Louis replied, hopeful. Zayn had to answer. He _needed_ Zayn to answer. He had to talk to him. To make things right.

They waiting for about 30 more second before collectively sighing. In disappointment, they turned around to leave, when the door finally swung open, revealing a, slightly disheveled, but relatively happy Zayn.

**_Zayn's P.O.V_ **

Zayn had pondered opening the door for a while, but eventually decided to do it. And he wasn't disappointed. It was so nice to see the boys again, not to lie.

"Hey boys," Zayn said, a bit awkwardly. "How are you-"

"Zayn!" Niall exclaimed, throwing himself into Zayn's arms. "Oh my god, it's been too long, mate!"

Zayn chuckled. "Good to see you, too, Ni."

"We've missed you," Harry said with a smile. "Um...can we come in?" He asked.

"Of course," Zayn welcomed them in. They set down their bottles and coats and settled down on the couch. Barely minutes went by before they were talking like best friends, as if Zayn had never left.

"So, Zayn. Big 24," Liam smiled. "What're you doing alone on your special day? Where's Gigi?"

"She's off in Paris doing some sort of modeling thing. No bid deal," Zayn shrugged. "The real question is, what are _you_ guys doing here?"

"We heard you were alone for your birthday, which obviously isn't right. So, we decided to come celebrate with you!" Niall smiled that awfully cheerful grin of his.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course," Harry replied. "Just because we're not band mates anymore, doesn't mean we can't still be friends!"

Zayn laughed. It was so great to have them here. He glanced over to Louis, who averted his gaze to the ground. He'd been awfully quiet the entire time.

"Zayn...can I speak with you? In private?" Louis asked, softly- almost timidly.

"Of course," Zayn replied, a bit skeptical. The two exited the room and sat down in Zayn's bedroom. "So...what's up?"

Louis took a shaky breath. He seemed... really nervous. "Okay, em..."

"What is it?"

Louis sighed defeatedly. "I'm sorry. About... what I said that long time ago. I know we didn't end on the best terms."

Zayn nodded, not saying a thing.

Louis took another deep breath. "And... I know you're probably still super mad at me. And don't want to see me at all, considering I never texted you or called or did anything to apologize. But I was so afraid you would scream at me if I did..."

Zayn looked at him in empathy. That was the exact same reason that he had never contacted the boys, too.

"I don't know why I was so angry. Or why I said those things. I was just so upset and sad that you were leaving, that I masked it with anger and that. But even so, I made a terrible choice. I don't know why I said those things, but you have to know that I didn't mean it. At all. Is... is there any way you can forgive me?"

Zayn looked at Louis. He seemed to insecure and nervous. Definitely not the Louis that he knew. Instead of speaking, he pulled Louis into a tight, comforting embrace. The boys sat there and hugged for a moment or two.

When they finally pulled apart, Louis' eyes were glazed over. He discretely wiped them away. "So... is that a yes?" He asked hesitantly.

Zayn smiled. "Of course I forgive you. Can't stay mad. I'm your partner in crime, remember?"

Louis chuckled. The two laughed, before deciding to return to their other 3 friend's, who had two glasses of champagne waiting just for them. The five toasted and drank.

"To having fun, living while we're young, and drinking champagne in the January sun," Niall raised his glass. The four other boys laughed out loud at his ridiculous rhymes.

"A bit of a stretch, but still hilarious as always," Louis wiped a stray tear.

"I'll drink to that," Liam commented. The five clinked glasses and drank.

They sang, talked, and cracked jokes for the rest of the day until the sun went down. Zayn loved having his boys back.

It was just like old times.

 


End file.
